Ozzy
|enemies = Butch, Terrible Truck, Wolfsbane, Aswad, Professor Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie|likes = Gladys, Heather, wine, drama, acting, fixing cars, music, his daughter's happiness, having fun with the gang|dislikes = His wife's death, upsetting or embarrassing his daughter, losing his fur, disrespect, loneliness|powers = |weapons = Fists|fate = Continues to live happily with his daughter and friends|affiliations = School Gang's parents}} 'Ozzy '''is a dramatic opossum and a major character in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's the father of Heather, and husband of his deceased wife, Gladys. Background Ozzy was born and raised in Columbia in the 1980s. He started his first day of high school at the age of 15. One of the classes, he took was drama. During his first day of drama class, Ozzy met a young opossum named Gladys. Upon meeting her for the first time, Ozzy was willing to win her heart but didn't know how. While he was on his way to the cafeteria, he spotted a poster for the play, ''Cinderella, ''he also learned that Gladys is Cinderella. He knew that if gets the part of the prince, he'll have the opportunity to kiss Gladys. The auditions were complicated but Ozzy successfully got the part of the prince. While Ozzy was using his time in drama to prepare for the play, he developed a friendship with Gladys. On the night of the play, Gladys didn't show up, so Ozzy went to her house to see why she was running late. Once entering her house, Ozzy discovered that Gladys was on her bed, crying. Calmly, he asked Gladys what the problem was. She revealed to Ozzy that the glass slipper, she's supposed to take care, broke and she can't replace it. Ozzy comforted Gladys and told her that they'll be able to work something out. The two opossums recreated the slipper best they could and returned to the school for the play. With the recreated slipper, the play was a success. Once the curtains closed, Gladys kissed Ozzy and thanked him for making her dream come true. He calmly asked Gladys if she would like to get ice cream and she said yes. As the years went by, Ozzy and Gladys got married and they had a daughter named Heather. Gladys stayed at home to watch her daughter and Ozzy worked as a mechanic with his friends from high school. When Heather turned 10 years old, Gladys became sick and she was diagnosed with polio. Fearing that he'll lose his wife, Ozzy took time off from work to spend time with her and his daughter. 2 weeks later, Gladys passed away and Ozzy was left as a widower. The next couple of months was hard for both Ozzy and Heather. By the time, Heather started high school, Ozzy returned to work where he received a warm welcome from his friends. Personality Ozzy was introduced to be mostly shy and quiet but he is a loving and protective father. He enjoyed spending time with his wife and was always there for her when she needed assistance. He is also shown to be a fun-loving and optimistic friend because before marrying Gladys, Ozzy would go to parties, bars, movies and just guys night out. But after he marrying Gladys and becoming a father, Ozzy began to take his responsibilities seriously. He gave up his dream as an actor because he knew that his family and future mattered more than it. Ozzy was also insecure and anxious about losing his wife for two reasons. First, he was afraid of being alone. He wouldn't have anyone to talk when he's scared, sad or frustrated. Second, with him being a widower, Ozzy's afraid that he won't be able to take care of his daughter, Heather. Ozzy tries everything to become the best father he can. He tries not to embarrass or upset her. Despite being brave and mostly calm, Ozzy can be easily startled. He tends to scream and shiver when he's panicking or just anxious. Physical appearance Ozzy is a slender and handsome opossum wearing golden earrings on his pink ears. When he's working for Kenneth, he wears a blue auto shop uniform. Appearances The Nature Dragon 2 Ozzy serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Hugo returns from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. He helps Hugo defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. He is seen at the party that takes place in Wolfwood Forest in celebration of a new herald being hired. The North Dragon Ozzy serves as a supporting character in the film. He is changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He later comes to Hugo's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans.Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Opossums Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Mechanics Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:American characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Businesspeople Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists